Firestorm and problems
by AgentofLegends27
Summary: Holly and hope are both superheroes. Each on other earths living different lives. What would happen when there are thrown together and connect to become a new firestorm. How would they go back to there own lives on the earths they know.
1. Chapter 1

**hello, this is my new story based on my other two stories so read those first. I have chosen Earth 1 to be the flash Earth as it would be easier for the explanation in a chapter coming up. I hope you like it. Please follow and favourite and review with what you want next. Enjoy**

Earth 1: hope

It had been almost 6 months sense we found out that Harrison Wells was actually the alternate flash and my sister was... Well the alternate me. It all started on a barman day, for me anyway. I was at star labs with Barry and Cisco when my sister came through the doors.

Instantly I ran up in front of Cisco with Barry. I spoke up loudly and carefully.

"What do you want Izzy?" I asked. She started walking towards us but we stood our ground. She still walked toward only stopping when she was right in front of us. Then she spoke out.

"I want to be the only remaining child of our family left. Then mother will love me and me alone!" I stood there thinking. I couldn't speak. My sister who was once so carding and loving was now trying to kill us all.

Almost just I Barry was beginning to talk I felt a teleporting sensation that I couldn't stop. My body was crashing trough a portal that appeared.

"Barry!" I called but there was nothing he could do. I was quickly teleported away.

Earth 2: holly

It was almost a year since I had joined the avengers. Loki was still at large but we couldn't find him. He was planning something big and we had to be ready to stop it, as a team. I was doing combat training with clint and Natasha when it happened.

Out of nowhere a girl was suddenly flung out of some sort of portal. She came straight for me and I only had time to brace of impact but instead of us both ending up in a bundle on the floor we collided and suddenly there oleaster a second person in my head.

"What?" We both said at once, except my comment was out loud I then burst into flames, I felt stronger than ever and tried to control it but I couldn't.

"Clint, I don't know what's going on, the girl, I think, I'm not sure but I think we somehow ended up joining together, the girls in my head." I was trying to control the fire, not knowing what to do. It felt like in the fear scape, where I had burnt down the building and killed everyone inside.

"Oh, that's quite a fear you've got there, I'm hope, what is this place I've never seen it before." The voice said almost worried.

"I'm holly, this is the avengers base, it's on the news all the time how have you not heard of it?" I wondered, everyone on the earth had head about us but not this girl.

"The who now?" I was surprised when she said this.

"Wait" she said thoughtfully" Have you heard of the flash, firestorm, the arrow, zoom?" After each one I told her I didn't. Suddenly she seemed to know what had happened.

"Let me talk to your friends out loud" I informed clint and the others who had arrived that the girl in my head called hope wanted to say something. She explained about the firestorm project and the alternate earth theory. She said we had to go back to her earth to sort out the problem of firestorm. I felt like I had to trust this person. We could both hear each other's every thought.

I said I will be back soon, I asked her if she could explain more. We would have to be separated and we would need to find another suitable person for each of us to be firestorm or otherwise we will explode. Well that's comforting.

Earth 1: holly

In a quick jolt we were in a place I didn't know. It was in a green grassland with a city just behind it. I didn't know the city. This must be hopes home I thought.

"It is, now we need to control the fire just long enough to tell Barry what happened m. Star labs isn't fire proof, wait one room has. Well go there." Another jolt and we were in a room in a strange building. So lightning can through with a man.

"Barry, it's me hope, I ended up becoming firestorm. Please help us."


	2. Chapter 2

**I knew I have updayed twice today but I was really into writing so I thought I would. I hope you like this chapter. Please review and follow. Thanks!**

Earth 1: holly

Suddenly I felt metal being put into my hand. A voice I didn't know telling me it put it on and try to separate. The voice of the girl that I collided with telling me to trust him. I decided I had no choice and did as I was told. I felt the same felling as when we joined together and I relaxed when I separated.

"Hope, who is this?" The strange man asked. I was shy around him in this place I didn't know or recognise. I decided I had to say something.

"I'm holly, I don't really understand what happened but apparently you guys haven't heard of the avengers, I don't have a clue what is going on, sorry" I said in a hurried tone and I could tell my voice was shaking.

Soon I was being explained to about the situation and the need to have a second member so I would either have to find someone who could and would be willing to be firestorm with me or stay here. I can't leave my sitter or clint or Wanda. It's just not right. They did so much and I will not leave them.

I was taken to a room by hope who was very lively and we both showed off our skills. I felt a little better around her. At least I had someone my age. After a while we say on our own beds and I asked it I could return to my Earth to give news to clint and the others. I put on the metal device and we teleported into the room once more .

Earth 2: holly

We separated as I called out to Wanda. I figured out that we could talk over thought even in another Earth which was useful. Wanda and clint soon came in the room and I explained as much as I could what was going on. I told them that I had to go back until they found a second person for each of us. I realised that we had to go back soon but I would visit soon.

I looked at the training room I knew so well. The grey walls and ceiling that seemed never ending, the equipment in the corners for teaching and practice. I didn't realise how much I would miss this place for the few weeks I would leave here. I needed to get my stuff so me and hope headed to my room with clint and Wanda in tow.

Earth 2: hope

I entered the room just behind holly. I saw pictures of the team and one of a sibling. I needed to remember to ask about her family at some point. I saw holly grabbing her guitar and iPhone and a few clothes. I realised that one blue outfit must have been a costume for missions. I asked to look at it and on closer inspection I saw a little split for her wings. Neat I wonder if try figured that out straight away.

Not long after she finished packing and I was given a quick tour we headed off with a small bag and a guitar. We connected and quickly headed back.

Earth 1: hope

I sat down and wondered. What was it like for holly, being forced to trust strangers and enter a place she never knew with little hope of getting home without the help of strangers. I looked over to see her staring at a photo of someone I guessed was her sister. I grabbed a photo of my family and headed to her bed.

"Is that your sister, she looks like you." I said as I walked over. She looked up and I saw a sad expression on.

"Yeah, she is the only member of my family I see, I was legally disowned by my family. They were allowed to do it as I was seen as by the government as a threat. I have to be able to go home to see her." She seemed sad and yet determined. I was never good with words or comfort. I wasn't trusting either but I figured that I had to do something.

I grabbed my picture and showed holly. I pointed out each member and she naturally asked who was the one burned out. I told her about my sister turning evil and how I did it when I was angry at her. She mentioned a similar thing had happened with her best friend. I guess we aren't to different after all. I might had made a friend who understands certain things even in this unexpected chaos. I decided to stay tonight at star labs like I do on occasions so I texted my mum to tell her not to expect me and give a little detail. I might have found a friend. Who new?


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own marvel or dc yet. This chapter is quite horrible in some ways. Please review with whose point of view you would like more of and anything that you would change. Thanks!**

Earth 1: holly

I woke up expecting a soft bed and warm covers in a place I know. I woke up on a hard, cold floor. I tried to get up but I was stuck in chains. I opened up my wings in an attempt to break free. After that failed I say but down again in a heap on the floor.

I looked around and saw hope on the floor in a bundle. I called out to get not hiding the shaking in my voice. Suddenly she woke up with a start. She instantly sat up and tried to teleport. It didn't work. We both sat in silence but you could probably Pearce the tension with a knife.

I look around again and tried to take in what I saw. It was some short of house. There was pictures that were blacked out. There must have been some sort of fire here. That would explain how it was abandoned. This was probably a nice family home. Look what happened to it. Quite fitting isn't it.

After what seemed like hours a person I didn't recognise came in. I looked over and hope and she obviously did. I could see the tears swelling in her eyes, I knew then it must be her sister.

"Izzy, please you don't have to do this, our parents always loved you, even if you don't see it." A weak call came out of hope's mouth. It was nearly more than a shaky whisper. She was on the edge of tears. I wish I could have given her hand at least a reassuring squeeze but we were just far enough away to not be able to touch.

"You see, I must, I must show then who is truly the best of the kids. Who deserved the best of everything. Hint sis." She said in a horrible tone like the word meant nothing to her anymore" it was never you but me."

I could feel the words price through me like a knife. It must be hope. The side affect of firestorm is that we can feel each other's feeling and if we are in danger. I could feel the heartbreak now. Soon it was to be even worse as another figure stepped out of the darkness.

"Mary, please stop this, don't you remember when we were kids, how you would.." My words fell off into little more than a whisper. Mary, my best friend, had now teamed up with hopes sister. They new how to hurt us, everything about us. How did Mary get here though. Where ever here is anyway. Maybe the others could figure it out. I called out to Wanda.

"Wanda, please we have a jugs problem. Both hopes evil sister and Mary are here on this earth. They have us in an abandoned house that looks like it was destroyed in a fire. We're in chains and that's all we know, me and hope I mean. If Mary came through maybe you can too." I said through my head as if in a rush. I kept the channel open and connected so that anything that was useful could be heard.

"Where are we, why not just kill us and get it over with." I asked, I always wondered why villains in movies always did this, maybe so the hero can be triumphant in the end but this was real life, surely it would be different. I stood up and tried to grain enough strength to send a small burst of blue sparks at the duo, just to get them living there worse nightmares but I was soon stopped by a small set of wind from both people. I was sent down to the floor with a crash.

My whole body hurt as my heart raced as Izzy and Mary drew closer, calling out our floors and weaknesses as they came. Worthless, freak, never belonged, useless, no one cares. They kept coming until the sudden stop. Suddenly Izzy said.

"Which one do we publicly assailants first?" I took a sharp intake of break almost the same time as hope. They seemed to way up there choices first before grabbing me out of my chains.

"Hope!" I screamed as I was taken into a neck hold. Then a gun was put against my head.

"Please stop," hope called desperately. I called Wanda through my head. I was terrified and didn't want to be alone. I gave as much information as I could before the city wide broadcast started. I saw my face on the screen. I looked weak and dirty, almost child like in camera. I talked out quickly.

"I'm sorry" I simply whispered, it was towards any of my team, Barry, my sister, the others at star labs and hope, she would be alone now and the match for her had better come soon. I stood there, trying to look strong in the face of death as Izzy kept on talking, how I was the first of many, who they would come for next, all the Villainy stuff. I was too young to die, wasn't I. I continued to stay strong in the hands of Izzy. I spoke suddenly.

"You'll never get away with this, they will find you and you will wish they hadn't. They will seek revenge for this, you know it and no one will be able to protect you when they do." I finished as the gun was pulled tighter to my head. It would go off any second now. I stood there awaiting my inevitable death. Thinking all that could have happened. My watching the kids grow up, my watching my sister grow older, find love. All that was now gone, all that lost. I stood waiting and took one last look at hope, sitting there horrified, I was going to die and this would be the last place, the last face, I ever saw.


	4. Chapter 4

**This chapter is quite a lot shorter but I will do a bigger one next time. I hope you enjoy( no pun intended) and follow and review. Tell me any ideas that I can use in any of my stories. Enjoy!**

Earth 1: hope

Tears were swelling in my eyes, I wanted to scream and cry all at the same time. I was rattling my chains to escape and help. Not just for holly but my sister as well. She would be a murderer, a criminal who could be put into jail for years and my new friend and firestorm partner would be dead. I saw she was giving up and I wanted to do something but I couldn't find the words in my mouth.

Suddenly her eyes lit up like she suddenly had a hope. She looked at me and then up. I wondered for a second before realising, she must be telepathically communicating with someone on her team. They were on their way. Izzy was still talking about here plan but suddenly she stopped with four words

"Now I'll execute it" I took in a sharp breath as holly began to talk.

"I believe I have the right to say some words, I know you people of central city don't know me and have never until a few days ago seen me before. I am not of this place, or world. I have a family and friends back home. I hoped to see them again. If I don't then listen to this people of this city. Take care to except and forgive your family and friends and say what you need to. Tomorrow may be to late. There are things I have left unsaid." Suddenly a streak of lightning came through and pulled holly free just as a gun shot was let out. Seconds later Barry returned with two people u recognised as clint and Wanda from Earth two. Barry quickly undid my chains and I connected to make firestorm with holly. We were weaker than normal but got ready to fight. We were quickly surrounded by the others and were told to head to star lbs but we wanted to help. Suddenly the duo of evil exited the darkness and ran forward, powers colliding to create a small tornado. Clint and Wanda were quickly pushed aside but Barry got away. The wind stopped just before it reached us.

We stood in a stance and waited a mere second before started the huge gift after gift attack. When I thought they were down I told hope to stop but they soon got up again. A sudden net came around the duo as a I looked around to see clint nod at me. We soon got the duo back to star labs and into the prison. I walked up to Izzy and spoke.

"You never had to do that, you broke my trust, what did I do to deserve that? What happened to the sister that defended me and picked me up when I fell down. I thought out of all the people to betray me you at leat would always be on my side." I could hear the pain that I never healed from in my voice as I said the last few words. It didn't take long for Izzy to make a face of evilness and yet truth.

"You always thought you were popular but you never realised you were so alone. I know everything about you and I will use it against you for ever. You were never anything to me. I wanted you to be dead or gone and was so glad when you ran away. No one ever cared and no one ever will." I slammed the button on the wall exited to see holly enter and bring down her old best friend. I looked for a second until walking back to the main base.

Earth 1: holly

"Why Mary, I thought I would be enough for you, to make you belong and be happy, that's all I ever wanted for you." I softened my voice closer to the end. I wanted her to know these things before I left. She looked up with an evil look in here eye I had never scene before.

" you were never enough and never would be, I wanted not only to belong but have people who would actually make sure I was okay. Goodbye holly, you will not be missed." I left the room at that with a small tear in my eye. This felt wrong, this couldn't be Mary? Could it?


	5. Chapter 5

**This chapter is quite a lot shorter but I will do a bigger one next time. I hope you enjoy( no pun intended) and follow and review. Tell me any ideas that I can use in any of my stories. Enjoy!**

Earth 1: hope

Tears were swelling in my eyes, I wanted to scream and cry all at the same time. I was rattling my chains to escape and help. Not just for holly but my sister as well. She would be a murderer, a criminal who could be put into jail for years and my new friend and firestorm partner would be dead. I saw she was giving up and I wanted to do something but I couldn't find the words in my mouth.

Suddenly her eyes lit up like she suddenly had a hope. She looked at me and then up. I wondered for a second before realising, she must be telepathically communicating with someone on her team. They were on their way. Izzy was still talking about here plan but suddenly she stopped with four words

"Now I'll execute it" I took in a sharp breath as holly began to talk.

"I believe I have the right to say some words, I know you people of central city don't know me and have never until a few days ago seen me before. I am not of this place, or world. I have a family and friends back home. I hoped to see them again. If I don't then listen to this people of this city. Take care to except and forgive your family and friends and say what you need to. Tomorrow may be to late. There are things I have left unsaid." Suddenly a streak of lightning came through and pulled holly free just as a gun shot was let out. Seconds later Barry returned with two people u recognised as clint and Wanda from Earth two. Barry quickly undid my chains and I connected to make firestorm with holly. We were weaker than normal but got ready to fight. We were quickly surrounded by the others and were told to head to star lbs but we wanted to help. Suddenly the duo of evil exited the darkness and ran forward, powers colliding to create a small tornado. Clint and Wanda were quickly pushed aside but Barry got away. The wind stopped just before it reached us.

We stood in a stance and waited a mere second before started the huge gift after gift attack. When I thought they were down I told hope to stop but they soon got up again. A sudden net came around the duo as a I looked around to see clint nod at me. We soon got the duo back to star labs and into the prison. I walked up to Izzy and spoke.

"You never had to do that, you broke my trust, what did I do to deserve that? What happened to the sister that defended me and picked me up when I fell down. I thought out of all the people to betray me you at leat would always be on my side." I could hear the pain that I never healed from in my voice as I said the last few words. It didn't take long for Izzy to make a face of evilness and yet truth.

"You always thought you were popular but you never realised you were so alone. I know everything about you and I will use it against you for ever. You were never anything to me. I wanted you to be dead or gone and was so glad when you ran away. No one ever cared and no one ever will." I slammed the button on the wall exited to see holly enter and bring down her old best friend. I looked for a second until walking back to the main base.

Earth 1: holly

"Why Mary, I thought I would be enough for you, to make you belong and be happy, that's all I ever wanted for you." I softened my voice closer to the end. I wanted her to know these things before I left. She looked up with an evil look in here eye I had never scene before.

" you were never enough and never would be, I wanted not only to belong but have people who would actually make sure I was okay. Goodbye holly, you will not be missed." I left the room at that with a small tear in my eye. This felt wrong, this couldn't be Mary? Could it?


	6. Chapter 6

**I knew I have updayed twice today but I was really into writing so I thought I would. I hope you like this chapter. Please review and follow. Thanks!**

Earth 1: holly

Suddenly I felt metal being put into my hand. A voice I didn't know telling me it put it on and try to separate. The voice of the girl that I collided with telling me to trust him. I decided I had no choice and did as I was told. I felt the same felling as when we joined together and I relaxed when I separated.

"Hope, who is this?" The strange man asked. I was shy around him in this place I didn't know or recognise. I decided I had to say something.

"I'm holly, I don't really understand what happened but apparently you guys haven't heard of the avengers, I don't have a clue what is going on, sorry" I said in a hurried tone and I could tell my voice was shaking.

Soon I was being explained to about the situation and the need to have a second member so I would either have to find someone who could and would be willing to be firestorm with me or stay here. I can't leave my sitter or clint or Wanda. It's just not right. They did so much and I will not leave them.

I was taken to a room by hope who was very lively and we both showed off our skills. I felt a little better around her. At least I had someone my age. After a while we say on our own beds and I asked it I could return to my Earth to give news to clint and the others. I put on the metal device and we teleported into the room once more .

Earth 2: holly

We separated as I called out to Wanda. I figured out that we could talk over thought even in another Earth which was useful. Wanda and clint soon came in the room and I explained as much as I could what was going on. I told them that I had to go back until they found a second person for each of us. I realised that we had to go back soon but I would visit soon.

I looked at the training room I knew so well. The grey walls and ceiling that seemed never ending, the equipment in the corners for teaching and practice. I didn't realise how much I would miss this place for the few weeks I would leave here. I needed to get my stuff so me and hope headed to my room with clint and Wanda in tow.

Earth 2: hope

I entered the room just behind holly. I saw pictures of the team and one of a sibling. I needed to remember to ask about her family at some point. I saw holly grabbing her guitar and iPhone and a few clothes. I realised that one blue outfit must have been a costume for missions. I asked to look at it and on closer inspection I saw a little split for her wings. Neat I wonder if try figured that out straight away.

Not long after she finished packing and I was given a quick tour we headed off with a small bag and a guitar. We connected and quickly headed back.

Earth 1: hope

I sat down and wondered. What was it like for holly, being forced to trust strangers and enter a place she never knew with little hope of getting home without the help of strangers. I looked over to see her staring at a photo of someone I guessed was her sister. I grabbed a photo of my family and headed to her bed.

"Is that your sister, she looks like you." I said as I walked over. She looked up and I saw a sad expression on.

"Yeah, she is the only member of my family I see, I was legally disowned by my family. They were allowed to do it as I was seen as by the government as a threat. I have to be able to go home to see her." She seemed sad and yet determined. I was never good with words or comfort. I wasn't trusting either but I figured that I had to do something.

I grabbed my picture and showed holly. I pointed out each member and she naturally asked who was the one burned out. I told her about my sister turning evil and how I did it when I was angry at her. She mentioned a similar thing had happened with her best friend. I guess we aren't to different after all. I might had made a friend who understands certain things even in this unexpected chaos. I decided to stay tonight at star labs like I do on occasions so I texted my mum to tell her not to expect me and give a little detail. I might have found a friend. Who new?


	7. Chapter 7

**Hope you like this chapter, please review**

Earth 1: holly

I woke up to an alarm. Not the usual alarm I want to hear but the alarm telling me that the system was breached. Quickly me and hope jumped out of our beds whilst I grabbed the firestorm divice located next to my bed. We quickly connected as we entered into the top room where the breach was from. We called Barry on the way up and he was soon with us in the entrance.

Around the corner we slowly walked. I saw a face I knew all to well from the past few months. Loki. He had his weapon in one hand and quickly whisked out of the room before returning to his seat in the middle, both Izzy and Mary standing next to him. I watched lost for words in fear remember the last time I came up against him. The horrors of the nightmares he made me take part in. I gulped. I knew hope sensed my fear and it was obvious to everyone in the room no matter how hard I tried to hide it.

"Loki, what do you want with us." I heard hope speaking trough my mouth in a fearless tone. I was shaking. I quickly noticed the weapon let out a blast of green light. I was thrown back and me and hope were thrown other ends of the room. I tried to stand up as I noticed Loki walking over to where hope and Barry were laying. I couldn't see what was happening before I saw a blinding light and found the three of us in a house I new. It was the same house that I was kept in just 3 days ago.

This time there was a difference, I wasn't locked up. I ran forward straight into Izzy. Who happened to have a gun. I raced away and connected with hope to create firestorm again, I watched as Barry ran forward but was knocked down, I watched as the gun was pointed straight at my chest. I watched as Barry tried to lunge forward. I watched as the gun prices my chest and I was knocked back.

"You have to separate, it's the only way I can get you both back safely." Barry's voice called as I tried to stay awake despite the growing pain and loss of blood. I heard hope calling from inside my head.

"Let my do it, just trust me." I quickly tried to relax but couldn't until I started sloping out of focus. I felt the separation before hearing.

"She's useless now, let's leave her here, she'll be dead soon, it's what Loki wanted us to do. I'm so glad he made us she what she really is. Nothing more than a little freak, an obstacle in loki's quest." The words hurt more than the wound. Loki had done this. I had to stop him. I saw a flash of lightning and I was all alone, left to bleed out in this dark room.

"Barry, hope don't leave me here, please help me, clint, Wanda. Anyone?" I called using every inch of my strength. I tried to contact Wanda but my body was to weak. There I lay. My blood staining the black floor. Every second I was falling back deeper, into hopelessness and pain. I felt as though I was falling, my body bursting and melting into nothing. My sole leaving as everything went black.

"Sorry Lottie." Was my last thought before I remembered no more.


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry for the short chapter but the next will be longer. Please review and follow.**

Earth 1: clint

We entered the room as we did every single morning. Something was off. That's when Cisco and catlin ran through and began to talk in rushed, argent voices.

"You have to go to this address." Cisco said handing me a piece of paper." Barry and hope have turned bad, left holly shot at this address, bring her to your Earth and we will set up there, hurry." With that they ran through and Wanda quickly pulled me up and flue to the address. We ran into the room and saw holly laying in a pile of blood.

"Please late is not be too late" I thought as we ran to her body. Wanda quickly tried to stop the blood as I checked for a pulse. It was weak but it was there.

"We have to get her to base now." We quickly moved out and began to fly back to star labs to enter the portal. We got to star labs and began to run. Suddenly a risk of lighting flew past on a blur. A familiar face but with an evil gleam in his eye appeared. Quickly Wanda hit him out the was and we continued through and headed through the portal.

Earth 2: clint

"Quickly, get her to the doctor." I quickly spoke as I placed holly on the bed before walking away to wash the blood of my hands.

Earth 2: holly

All I could see was a glare of bright light. Voices, so many voices. The bleeping of a machine and then the pain. Oh the pain. It was overwhelming. I blinked to get into focus. Then I heard a voice I knew well.

"Don't sit up yet. You lost a lot of blood, your lucky clint and Wanda got to you so quick." Catlin. Wait was she evil now. No she wasn't there. I struggled to remember what had happend. The fight, the sudden bang. The bullet in slow motion. The separation. The betrayal. It couldn't be true what they said.

"No they were influenced by Loki, they didn't know what they were doing." A voice out loud spoke the answer to the question I asked in my head. Wanda. She was right next to me. Clint was the other side and the others all around the front of the bed. Those must have been the voices I heard.

"You gave us quite a scare kid. Lucky you heal quick." Clint said in a soothing voice. I looked around to see my team, my family.

"How long was I out?" I asked, hiding the pain and feelings of betrayal in my voice.

"Two days, you were shot quite badly and had to have two operations. You'll be fine soon though." Clint replied, it was not long until the others left the room and it was just me, clint and Wanda left.

"Thank you for coming to get me." I said looking at then in turn. "I thought I was going to die there, on a strange Earth alone." I didn't mean to say that out loud but to be fare they probably already knew.

"We wouldn't let that happen, now would we." Wanda replied, giving my hand a reassuring squeeze. I looked over I smiled, still overcome by the pain. I looked at my team, my Heroes, my family and knew that not all hope was lost. We could survive this. Together.


	9. Chapter 9

**these will be my last few chapters before I go back to the single stories. I will crossover again if wanted by readers. Here's the next chapter. Please follow and review.**

Earth 2: holly

Soon I was out of hospital area and back in my room. The first thing I did was turn around all the pictures of me with holly and Barry. I couldn't believe that Loki would do this. I picked up my favourite picture of us. The three of us and catlin and Cisco at our night out. We went to the cinema and had a meal. This picture was at the restaurant. I sat there remembering this. It would usually make me laugh but today it just bought tears.

Later on that night I tried to sleep but couldn't. I walked outside and sat on the beach and looked out into the distance and thought. What was going on in the other Earth? Why is Loki doing this? What is his end game?

Suddenly I heard foot steps and looked around to see Natasha walking up.

"Couldn't sleep either?" She said as she sat down next to me. I nodded. That's what I liked about Natasha. She understood that just to be in company and let my think was enough. If I wanted to talk I would. It's similar with clint but not the same due to gender differences.

"How do you fight people you trusted? I know it's not them but I kinda is at the same time. Do you know what I mean?" I said looking over at Natasha as we sat on the edge of the woods.

"You should still trust them but not the Loki version of them. Also you are doing them good by fighting them as they cannot get back to normal on there own." She said as she looked in my direction. The same emotionless face looked at me, you get used to the face and the lack of emotion but she does have emotion, honest.

"I guess, in gunna try to get some sleep." I said as I got up from the bench and walked back to my room.

I laid and let the music flow around me. I slowly drifted into a restless sleep.

The next morning we met in the main room. We were going to figure it out next move. Catlin spoke up with her idea.

"We need to get holly another firestorm member. I have figured out a potential person. If we don't do this then if things go wrong in a few weeks holly could become..uh.. Nuclear." She said looking around the room with fear and upset in her eyes. I took a sharp breath and my heart started beating. Great, I could not only die but take many people with me and destroy an area for many years, not exactly a heroes death is it?

"We have found one match so far, it is a 13 year old girl but that was expected, she lives in England but we could go visit her or get her here. Also Barry knows hope's double so they are probably already connected." She said, there was a quick pause before she carried on. " her name is Sasha Sophia Romberg."

Clint who was next to me look instantly towards Natasha. The colour had drained from her face and I had never seen her like this before. She stood up and talked to the group.

"Sasha is my daughter, I had her when I was undercover in my earlier years, she lives in England for protection, please understand why I haven't told you before." She said quickly before exiting her the room quickly. Everyone was stunned into silence but one by one left the room until it was just me and Catlin left.


	10. Chapter 10

**so this story is almost finished, just another 2 chapters after this one before I go back into there separate stories, hope you enjoyed this story and review it.**

Earth 2: holly

"In sorry Catlin, I need to go talk to her." I said getting up and leaving the room. I knew where everyone's rooms were, even though I have only been in a clint's and Wanda's. I walked up to Natasha's room and knocked on her door.

"It's holly, please can we talk somewhere." I said. I know that Natasha doesn't like people seeing her room apart from clint so I suggested a different meeting place.

"No it's okay just come in" i heard Natasha's voice slightly shaky. Had she been crying, it's not like her but then again she isn't very open. I took a deep breath before entering.

The room was beautiful. It was blue and light pink. There was pictures of the team and the child. I guess this was Sasha. Natasha was sitting on her bed surrounded by photos and letters. One was at a graduation from collage, that couldn't be right could it? She was only 13.

"If you are here to try and change my mind then you could try. Just don't try to say it's safe." She said looking at my in the eyes. She had been crying. I guess she didn't want to have to chose between her daughters safety and mine. I sat down on the floor and began to speak.

"It's safer as she would be the brains which means that if we got shot it would only be me but yes it's unsafe. She finished college already? Wow. If you don't want her involved that's fine. I think that we could work it out with connecting the three of us there would be. There will probably be someone else anyway but you could give her the choice?" I said as I looked up. Natasha passed my some letters and I read them. She was a doctor and always wanted to help people. I thought we could get along. I passed them back before Natasha said.

"I guess I could sleep on it, I'll talk to you in the morning, good night holly." She said as she began to pack away her things. I left the room and entered mine to find Wanda sitting on my bed.

"Sorry I let myself in, your were not here so I entered." She said as I sat Down on my bed. I sighed and laid against the wall behind me.

"What do you need?" I asked looking over at Wanda. Her red hair was flowing in the general breeze from my open window.

"I just wanted to let you know that if Natasha agrees we will be flying out in the morning." I nodded as she got up and left the room. I desired to get some sleep so laid down. I was soon in a restless sleep.

The next morning I was on a plane to England. My home county before I moved to America. I was sat next to Wanda and clint was behind next to Natasha. We desired it was best if only some people went whilst the rest sorted out a battle plan for in the next few days. Sasha already new clint and Natasha and I chose Wanda to go with me.

We arrived at the airport and was greeted by a man and a girl. The girl was Sasha. She looked a lot like her mother with her curly brown and red hair and light blue eyes. She was wearing a blue long sleeved t-shirt and black jeans. She had red lips and a half smile similar to Natasha's. Clint and Natasha introduced us and we were soon on our way to the house only ten minutes from the airport.

The house was normal and had blue walls and red sofas and seats. I took a seat I between Wanda and clint as Natasha talked about why we were here.

"We have a small problem that in an accident holly and another girl called hope ended up connecting to create a thing called firestorm. Now Loki has taken both hope and another superhero Called the flash and turned them against us. They have connect hope to a new person and if we don't get holly a new firestorm member then she could end up going nuclear that's were you come in sash." She explained. Sasha's eyes lit up at he chance to be a superhero. Her dad agreed that is was time for her to make her own path. We were soon on our way back to America. We had successfully made firestorm and all was well. There was just the small task of stopping Loki now, easy right?


	11. Chapter 11

**I know I said two more chapters but this is the last one, please review with what you want me to do next. Hope you like raring this story**

Earth 2: holly

What was the point of making a plan. We were training, me and Sasha that was. Suddenly alarms were flares get throughout the building. Clint and Natasha came running around the corner quickly.

"Go firestorm, your safer that way, Loki is attacking with hope and Barry and a new member of hope's firestorm." Natasha said as we did what was asked. It was harder and yet easier with Sasha as she would talk scientific. Do I need to explain any more really. Soon the other avengers were running through. I had my bow and arrows in my hand from training anyway and quickly helped the others get armed. Clint gestured our symbol for fly. It made sense as me and Sam could help more from above.

Seconds after I left the floor a flash of lightning broke through the door with Loki and his group right behind. Cisco and Catlin were working quickly to figure out a way to stop the attack with the computer. All the avengers and joe got there weapons ready. It was a sort of stand off, neither side willing to attack first. Then Loki spoke.

"Mortals, I am Loki of Asgard, I am burdened with a glorious purpose to turn Midgard into place of free less people who bow down to me and me alone. My armies will rise and take this pitiful land. You can join me or die with it." With that he began to fire at us all, the fight began in a second. As soon as it started we were fighting hopes firestorm. We dodged the fire and water being thrown at us from all directions and attacked with mainly sparks and arrows. It was chaos.

Sam flew over to help after throwing Mary down to the ground. I could hear the directions coming from Sasha above all the noise off battle. Suddenly I was caught of guard by Wanda's crys as she fell down a hole In the ground make by Izzy.

"Look out" Sasha called as we were hit by fire and knocked out of the window. I quickly got up as the fight continued on the grass. Quickly Sam came and joined us from above. Sparks and fire and arrows flew around a small ring as Mary joined to knock them all back. Dodge. dodge. shot. Repeat.

Suddenly a crash came from inside the building. We were both knocked back as glass flew everywhere. The fight inside was complete. Soon the rest of the avengers and Barry were outside. I guess they had managed to stop what Loki did to him. Through the coms Catlin gave me a message.

"We can change them back by making a gas but it will lead you to be blinded until it passes. Fly down to the ground quickly before they realise what we're doing. I flew quickly to the ground as the gas swirled around us. It was a range of colours, a rainbow swirling through the sky. Once it cleared I ran over to hope as the disconnected on the grass. I saw in her eyes she was herself again. Me and Sasha separated as we helped hope and her other person off of the grass.

"I'm Stephanie, you must be holly, hope described you well." The girl with bright blue hair and emerald green eyes said as she came over and shock my hand."I'm Catlin snows little sister." That was odd, I never new she had a sister.

"I'm Sasha. I guess you must be hope." Sasha said as she walked over and shock hands with hope. "I'm the daughter of Natasha, black widow." She said as she looked at Natasha who was standing next to clint.

For the next few days they stayed with us in the avengers base. Loki was sent to Asgard to face trial, again. Izzy was to be put into the prison in star labs whilst Mary was to be put in prison at a shield base. I guess all was well.

"If you ever need help just call us or pay a visit." Clint said as he shook Barry's hand. We all said our goodbyes in turn. When it was time for me and Sasha to say goodbye to firestorm a, we were firestorm b as it made it easier to know who we were talking about, we gave each girl a hug.

"Please keep in contact, if you ever need help with what to do just call or text." I said with a smile, this was only goodbye for now anyway.

"We will." They said as they followed the rest of the team through to breach. We could enter and exit and visit anytime we wanted but for now or time as a team was over.

Me and Sasha headed to our bedrooms next door to each other and held the photograph in a frame that we were each given. It was a picture of the four of us when we had visited the city near here. It was outside a shopping centre. We were all laughing and smiling. I put it next to the picture of the team.

Earth 1: hope

Me and Stephanie headed to my house, where we lived together with my family. We shared a room but didn't mind. We held the photograph in a frame we were each given. The frame was blue and red with firestorms written across the top in a bold black font. Small flowers and other patterns covers the rest of the outside. I sat it on my seat next to me and my family one side and the team at star labs on the other. I smiled before heading off to star labs again.

 **hope you liked the story, that is it now. Please read replicator and fire and water to carry on the stories.**


End file.
